


MOVE OUT

by Ghost0



Series: The Boys Go To War [8]
Category: DCU (Comics), The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:40:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26553724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghost0/pseuds/Ghost0
Summary: Batman and The Boys move out and ahead with their plan to take on Homelander. Surprises pop up, both good and bad.
Series: The Boys Go To War [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920046
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	MOVE OUT

The night before their plan to move on the capital. They knew they needed three teams, one for Congress and one for the White House. The third team, which hopefully won’t need to fight, will have a bit of a different task. Batman took the phone from Constantine, heading off towards a corner and called.

“Hey Daniel Craig!” A cheery voice greeted him. “Listen, your offer is admittedly a little tempting. But Red and I still have this exclusive bet going on, and if I sleep with anyone else I promised I would have to wear this- “

“Harley, where are you currently located?” He cut her off.

“Oh! Hey Batsy! So, uh, you’re not going to believe this, but…I’m guessing you already know, huh?”

“Knowing you, I figured. But I need confirmation on where exactly you are.” He said.

“Well, we are in this little park land area that’s more on the outskirts of D.C. but yea I would say that we are technically within city limits.” He then listened to her address others off the phone. “Back off her, Gardner! And Sharon, come on honey! Didn’t you remember anything from our cotton candy talk about feeling good about yourself without the need to be sexually intimate with another man and submitting?”

“Pay attention.” He spoke up a bit, seemingly getting her focused again. “Tomorrow, we are moving against him in the city. We will send out a small team for backup to assure that your safe.”

“I can take care of myself. But I know your referring to her and the kid. Hold on, I’ll ask – is there a Billy on your end.”

While it may not seem like a significant pause for others, it seemed liked a long time for someone constantly moving like Batman. “No. It’s best if he doesn’t know your location in case of capture.”

“I don’t think Homelander is the ask questions first kind of guy. Real egomaniac and narcissist. Guess I know the type well enough at this point. How are you going to get here from New York?” But she never got an answer, as Batman had to hang up. Turning back around, he joined the rest of the group to determine the details of how exactly they want to split up.

“We know that Stormfront will be with Congress tomorrow, based on public camera footage that Tim has discovered for us.” Batman told the rest of the group. “We can’t confirm Homelander’s location tomorrow, but we will need a group of people to take on the White House and take him on. Even if he isn’t there when we arrive, he will be keeping an ear on that building for any significant threats.”

“Both of them are very dangerous, capable of tearing down entire buildings without it being a drain on their energy.” Diana said. “But it will be best to have the most experienced to take the White House. Bruce, Drake, Wally and I will take Homelander.”

“By most experienced, you mean the ones that won’t do what’s necessary?” Frenchie spoke up, causing a silence to fall on the room.

“Homelander can be taken out with lethal force.” Batman insisted. “He will be contained.”

“In what kind of prison exactly?” MM crossed his arms. “You built a super max prison we don’t know about?”

“Hold on everyone!” Wally stepped in the middle, trying to make sure nothing over the line happens. “I know things have been tense lately. But we have taken on a bunch of threats just as bad as Homelander back home, if not more powerful. A lot of the time, the threat had been neutralized without anyone needing to be killed.”

“A lot isn’t the same as all the time.” Maeve countered. She looked at the alien Supes before them. “I know just what exactly he can and will do. There is literally nothing he won’t do. The only reason he had been restrained at all was because he liked being loved. He needed it. But it’s clear that he got pushed over the edge. If you go to take him out, you better have something to cut his head clean off.”

“Trust us, we know how to take him on.” The Boy Wonder stepped in, standing with Wally. “We hear you, we truly are. But if we kill Homelander, does that make us any better than him?”

“Sounds like some bloody bullshit if you ask me.” Constantine was sprawled on the couch just a bit away from the group. Exhaling smoke through his nose, he looked up at the others. “The bloke has killed men, women, and children. Innocent souls have been lost because he ultimately doesn’t care. I say we rip the asshole’s heart out and be done with it.”

“We’re not fighting one of your demons John.” Diana looked over at the magician. “The plan is to take him alive.”

Starlight stared down at the floor in silence as the others argued. But she looked up now and made her voice heard. “Put me on the team to Congress. I have an opinion on Homelander, but I…I need to do something that reminds me why I wanted to become a part of The Seven in the first place. Getting people out of the building and making sure no innocent lives are killed.” Kimiko looked at Annie as she made her choice. The two met eyes for a moment. Looking at Batman, she took a step towards Starlight and nodded. A confirmation from her that she has the same request.

The actual boys are left. Contemplating, they wanted to push for a more sure fire way of taking down Homelander. But they knew that if they kept arguing like this, nothing would actually happen and they would just be waiting around for another opportunity to strike comes up. It was Hughie who spoke first, clearing his throat. “I guess Congress is more my speed.” He looked over at MM and Frenchie. Reluctantly, they both nodded. But Frenchie had one more thing to say.

“We still need weapons. Stormfront isn’t going to let us just walk in and out. We need to fight back.”

“I captured firearms that were being smuggled into the country. Most likely going straight to the black market.” Batman walked to the side and knocked on one of the several creates on the matts right in front of the vehicle. “You should have the right gear to help modify them and make sure they do some damage if they are needed for Stormfront. John and Charlie, your being sent to Harley and her gang. She has Becca and Ryan Butcher, Billy’s wife and Homelander’s son. On the chance he locates them and tries to capture them, you should be there to help fight off any forces.”

“Ah, what the Hell?” Constantine threw his legs around and stretched his back. “Might as well do something while you two are doing the heavy lifting.”

“Hold on.” Hughie raised a hand. “If he can use magic…like legit summon the demons and do some real reality altering shit, shouldn’t he be used against Homelander? He’s gotta have like a containment spell or something, right?”

“Creating a spell that can handle a cunt like Captain Douche requires more magical energy than I have access to.” Constantine answered. “This world doesn’t have natural magic, so I have to rely on tricks and spells that don’t use too much energy or focus.”

“Curious. Is it like that with every Earth?” The Question piped up. 

“Don’t know, don’t care to find out. Just want to get back to our bloody ball of trash after this is all said and done.” He took a deep breath, inhaling more smoke.

“Make whatever preparations you need. If you need no preparations, help others with theirs.” Batman ordered. He walked back towards the monitor room. Diana stayed and watched the others get organized and work. After a moment, she followed the Bat into his little cave of isolation. She crossed her arms and looked at the screen several feet behind him.

“You have something to say.” He commented.

She nodded, knowing he can see a faint reflection of her. “I’m going in with the intention to contain. But I’m afraid that- “

“We don’t kill Diana.” Batman interrupted.

“You don’t. Tim and Wally don’t. But you know that there have been times where I had to make that choice.” Diane softly spoke. “I don’t want to, but this Homelander won’t be contained on any prison on this planet. And when we do figure out a way back home, it won’t be right to take him back with us. He will eventually break out there as well and find a way back, more angry than before.”

“Diana…” Batman trailed off, not sure how to respond. He knew that she was right. The reality and likely possibility is something he is very aware of. But that is thinking too far ahead for right now. “I need to make sure there are no unexpected obstacles.”

Diana nodded and walked back out there. Maeve approached her. “Can we talk? Somewhere…?”

“This is as good as place as any right now.” Diana lead them away from the hallway and all the people by the crates. Standing near the front end of Batman’s vehicle, which was facing towards the closed exit, she turned around and looked Maeve in the eyes. “Did you actually say which team you wanted to be on?”

“Yea, that’s the thing.” Maeve crossed her arms, ready for an argument if one were to pop up. “And I don’t care what your rules are. If I see the chance, I’m taking it and I won’t hesitate.”

Diane exhaled slowly, looking back at the group of people getting their weapons ready. Turning back around, she decided to try and make a deal. “My intent is to capture. I suggest you go in with the same suggestion. But…I know what he is capable of. If you go through with it, I’ll stand with you.”

Maeve seemed a little surprised by what Diana said. “Didn’t expect that to be honest. At least a little back and forth.”

“I know something we can discuss more about.” Diane reached out and put her hand on Maeve’s arm. “Have you tried to contact Elena?” The woman looked down in the ground, putting her hand on her face. “You need to speak to her, at least let her know what is going on and say what you need to say.”

“I can’t.” Maeve looked up, fighting back the urge to start crying. “If I do, I know I will just end up going to her place and not leaving. I’ll become a coward and go in hiding.”

Diana nodded in understanding. “It’s OK to feel like that. Recognize that feeling and own it. I have worked alongside many heroes who have been afraid to go out in the field. Fear is always present. But you must not let it have the final say in what you decide to do, as a hero or as a person.” 

Maeve smiled and softly laughed a bit. “No offense, but that does sound a little cheesy. But thanks.” Diana smiled back, this time Maeve initiating the hug between them. They returned to the group, helping out make sure everyone was ready for their missions tomorrow.

******

The dawn broke. But since they were forced to hide, they had to wake up to alarms going off. The only one who was already up – or never rested – was Batman himself. The boys got their weapons, the Supes stretched their bodies, mentally gathering their focus. All had been divided, all are clear on what to do. Batman stood in front of them with Constantine at his side. 

“We will teleport to our locations with the assistance of John. He will start with the Congress team, then the White House team, and then he and Charlie will go last. Whenever you’re ready.”

“Yea yea, let me just drink up on some of my liquid magic here to replenish my strengths.” Reaching into his coat, Constantine took off the lid of his flash and took a big swig. 

Hughie looked over and whispered to MM. “I know that’s just alcohol, but do you think it might actually…?”

“With him? Hell no.” MM shook his head. But he admitted, the idea is now in his head. But fuck it, that’s not important right now. Putting the flash back in his coat, Constantine put one hand to his head and closed his eyes. Waving his other hand, the team of the boys, Starlight and Kimiko were instantly transferred. Turning around, Batman and Tim were in the car, with Diana and Maeve on top of the car holding tight. Wally stood next to it, getting on his knees and in a read position to take off. Doing the same thing, the other team was transferred. Letting out a dep sigh, Constantine pinched his forehead as The Questions approached him.

“This is giving me a bloody headache.” John said.

“I thought headaches happen when your hungover, not when you are drunk.”

“Very funny, asshole.” Constantine did his thing and the two were now standing in front of two RVs. One of the doors opened and a woman came out, pausing as she saw that one of them had no face.

“Sorry, I just wasn’t – you, I recognize.” Her face became expressionless. 

“Morning luv.” Constantine nodded. “Don’t worry about my partner in crime. It’s only when he needs to be faceless.” The two approached them, the other door of the RV opening up. Harley, Ryan, and Guy Gardner all came out of the vehicles.

“Dark and Brooding sent us a man who can’t see and a magician that isn’t at full power?” Guy asked.

“I can see.” The Question responded. 

“Right. Apologies.” The ginger raised an eyebrow at the two. “Seriously, is this all you guys could spare?”

“He knew you’re here with us, so it’s not like we’re just holding our junk until shit hits the fan.” John noticed Ryan standing up. “Bollocks. Sorry, I meant to say…aw screw it. Kid’s old enough, right?” John looked towards at Becca, but she didn’t show any indication that his speech and word choice was fine. Shrugging his shoulders, he reached in his coat and drank from his flask.

“I don’t think we ever met. Your reputation I’m aware of back home, but never met face to face. Oops, sorry!” Harley, wearing her black and red leather jacket and pants, held her mallet close as she approached the man in the blue trench coat and hat. “I heard you went head to head with Shiva – what’s that like? Are you on a first name basis with the Blue Beetle? Either of them? Are you one of those guys who drinks alcohol like a noir detective or would that impair your judgement and investigative skills? Did you ever have an imaginary friend? What’s your favorite Zen riddle?”

“All good questions. But perhaps after we make sure we aren’t needed.” 

“All right ladies, children, drunks, and gentleman!” Guy walked out in front a bit and stood in front of all of them. Some of the women from the RVs gathered outside and looked over at Guy. “Looks like that compared to our backup, I am in charge! Now I have a sure fire way of making sure we all stay safe, but you have to trust me and do whatever I say! Got it?”

Just like that, red lightning zoomed right by Guy’s side. Punching him across the face, the ginger in green was knocked out and fell onto the ground. The Reverse Flash smiled down as his head turned to look at the fallen Green Lantern. “Got it.” He told the man on the ground. He didn’t stay still, as he zoomed and threw Constantine feet through the air, hitting the RV and falling down. Pain radiated in his head while Thawne threw multiple punches at once against the man who originated from Hub City. Stopping, he turned and looked at Becca and Ryan. Harley got in between them, holding her mallet at the ready.

“I’m ready to take you on! Come one Sonic, let’s brawl!” Harley growled at the man in yellow.

“Oh boy, I’m trembling. Look, I would love to put in the energy to take you on too, but I think I’ve stalled enough. So if you don/t mind…” Running around Harley, he grabbed the woman and child and left. Harley looked around, angry and tense. Turning around, she addressed the women. 

“Find any and all blunt objects in these god damn houses with wheels! We’re marching on Washington!”

******

“All right bitches!” Stormfront yelled out in the loud chamber as she entered. “Good to see you all here bright and early! As if you really had a choice.” Heading all the way down and towards the spot where all the chairs were aimed towards, Stormfront sat down on a table and took out her phone. “Let’s get these votes out of the way. I don’t know about you fat cats but I am busy as shit today.”

The doors were kicked back open, Starlight, Kimiko and the boys walked in. The boys held their weapons, Kimiko crouching slightly as she stared at the woman who had killed her brother. Starlight, back in her original costume before joining The Seven, glared at the Supe who had control of the room. “All right Stormfront. Enough is enough. It’s time we kick your ass.”

“Annie! It’s been so long!” She looked up from her phone. “And look at that, you joined these super terrorists. Well, not super because they are still people. Well maybe not all of them.” She looked at MM and Kimiko. “What a fall from grace you must have went through.”

Phones went buzzing, even ringing, before a response could be made. The fact that so many were going off took both the boys and Stormfront off guard. Looking around, it seemed like whatever was blowing up warranted their attention. Hughie reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. “Holy shit!” He showed it to his teammates, who were also genuinely shocked. A breaking news alert, the revelation of Stormfront’s past as Liberty, as well as the rest of the history Vought had tried to cover up in order to still use her. But Homelander also got some of the spotlight, the revelation of him being created in a lab by Vought scientists finally revealed. Stormfront laughed, standing up and cracking her neck. The boys turned their attention back to the Supe.

“All right! No more using words! Let’s get this over quick, shall we?” Stormfront started to crackle and glare. But that was when a hole was blown in the ceiling above them. Some of the politicians ducked and ran out of the way. Looking up, they saw the man who claimed leadership of Saudi Arabia, floating in the air with his arms crossed.

“Yes. Let’s.” Black Adam’s eyes glowed as Stormfront looked up at him. She launched up in the air and engaged in battle. The boys spread out, trying to get those who had fallen up on their feet and towards any exit nearby. Kimiko moved towards the flying fights, but Frenchie grabbed her arm.

“No Kimiko!” She turned to look at him. “Don’t be a fool! We need to help!” They simply stared at each other, not sure if she was going to listen to him. But she pulled away and jumped over desks, moving rubble off of a woman who was pinned down. Helping her up, she carried her out. Starlight looked up and used her powers to blast any more falling debris into dust. Stormfront was blasted right up against one end of the room. But she wasted no time flying right back at Adam and used lightning to punch back. They continued to go at it hard, the boys helping others and every once in a while firing up in the air at them. 

Hughie was rushing over to grab the next person, but Black Adam fell down on the ground in front of him. Seemingly unconscious, Hughie looked up to see Stormfront slowly lower and stare down at him. “I hate to do this to you. But I’m getting really tired of playing nice.” Her eyes glowed, raising her arms up in the air and pulling electricity from the air. Hughie tried firing bullets at her, but it was clear she wasn’t feeling any of them.

But she sure felt a beam of blue energy hit her right in the chest and blast her right through the wall and outside onto the cement. Turning around, he saw a black man, and at first thought it was somehow MM. But after the shock quickly evaporated, he saw that this guy was almost entirely metal. Parts of his arms still had skin, except that one of them was turned into some sort of canon. Probably what was used to fire Stormfront. Part of his face was metal, one of his eyes being bright red. But Hughie was drawn to the human eye and smile on his face.

“Looks like you guys need some extra firepower.” Cyborg walked down a few steps, patting a hand on Hughie’s back. “Keep getting these guys out of here. I’ll take care of sparky.” Nodding, he rushed back to join the effort. Victor Stone turned back to the hole that Stormfront’s body made. Spreading his legs, holding his canon arm up, he recharged for an actual face off.

******

Batman drove his car right through the streets, Wally running right alongside him. The warrior women held on tight, looking straight ahead as they waited. When the vehicle turned and they stared at the fence protecting the White House, they jumped up as the car ran right through the gate. Wally stopped on the grass, waiting for Batman and Robin to get out of the car and for the women to land on the ground. Maeve cracked her knuckles, Diana grabbed her lass as the two caped heroes walk forward to meet with the rest of them. 

But they found people standing between them and the building. Not the Secret Service, but a bunch of people dressed similar to them. Supes, the ones from the teams known as Teenage Kix and Team Titanic. 

“I think we have our work cut out for us.” Maeve said as she stared at the heroes most vocal in their support for Homelander. 

“Hey.” Wally elbowed Tim. “Maybe after this, you can finally get Justice League membership.”

Tim smiled at the idea. “I’ll bring it up later.” Reaching his belt, he got his staff ready and held it in ready position. “You want to call who you want now or do you just want to wing it?”

Batman allowed himself the most minuscule of grins. He never responded to Tim’s question, he simply took the first few steps forward. Going on instinct, the rest of them charged forward, Wally quickly getting ahead of the rest of them. But he made to limit himself to one and waiting to see what they can do. The rest of them clashed with the Supes in front of the White House, their real target currently oblivious to the events unfolding around him. 

******

Homelander was looking down at the desk in the Oval Office. Playing with a baseball in his hand, he waited. Then he heard the sound of Thawne entering the room. “About time. Did you stop at a Starbucks?” He turned and smiled as the speedster presented Becca and Ryan. “Hey you guys! Where did Thawne pick you up from?”

“Turns out, they were visiting town.” Thawne smiled as he stood off to the side. “Travelling with some folks that you probably wouldn’t approve.”

“Don’t mock me.” He glared at the speedster who shrugged and kept his mouth shut. He brought his eyes back to the other two. “Regardless, I’m just glad we can all be together again. I’ll admit, I might have pushed us a little too much too soon. But I’m willing to give it another shot. What do you say champ?” He tossed the ball to Ryan, who fumbled to catch it as he wasn’t expecting to be here. Becca tried to show that she wasn’t scared, but she could feel her heart racing in her chest.

“Please. Let us go.” Becca said softly. 

“Let you go? Becca dear, I’m the president!” He held his arms out around him. “It won’t take potential enemies long to figure out I have a kid and try to use him against me. The best option is for you two to stay with me. Now it will take some getting used to, and I’ll be pretty busy. But I will always make you two a priority. I won’t let you two out of my sight.” He held his hands together as he just kept on smiling and looking at them. Ryan felt heat behind his eyes, wanting to try and do something. But then a loud explosion was heard. The smile on Homelander disappeared and he tilted his head. 

“Now just WHAT is going on over there?” He asked out loud to no one in particular. Then door were kicked open, and Homelander slowly turned around, about to ask out loud just what this intrusion could possibly be about. He got his answer in the form of a big capsule hitting his chest and exploding.

But it wasn’t shrapnel. It was thick, green gas. The moment it entered his nostrils, his eyes widened and he used one hand to grab his throat. Kneeling down on the ground and leaning over, he couched and shivered, feeling the strength quickly leaving his body. Struggling to breathe. The man who delivered the blow stepped in first, the rocket launcher being dropped on the ground. “Surprise! Congratulations on your promotion to president! Oh shoot, we didn’t bring the cake. Oh well, just shoot him in the head, that’s good enough!” He laughed and patted his partner on the back as he stepped forward.

Billy glared at the Super struggling to breathe, with only minutes of weakness left to exploit. But once his eyes saw Becca and Ryan, he froze. He met her gaze, even meeting the young boy in the eyes. Thawne noticed the hesitation, growling and getting tense. “What are you fucking waiting for? Blow the fucker to kingdom come!” He reached over and grabbed Becca by the throat. “Do I have to threaten your wife in order to get you to hold up your end?” Billy felt a rush of emotions and conflicting thoughts as he saw Becca struggle and try to pry free. 

But she didn’t have to struggle too long, moving his hand off her throat. Grabbing Ryan, he pulled him in front of him, making the boy face Butcher. He put one hand over his mouth, the other around his smaller throat, allowing him a tighter grip. “Or maybe this is who I should squeeze the light out of? I know he isn’t exactly your ideal version of a human, having more in common with the little lab rat over there. I wonder, do you ever imagine how exactly he did it? How he might have pinned her down, whether he gagged her? Or maybe he liked to hear her scream, crying out for your help but you were far away, ignorant of how he shoved his genetically perfect- “

A gun shot rang throughout the room. Becca covered her mouth as she looked at where the bullet penetrated. The hands on Ryan’s mouth and throat let go and fell away from him. Eobard Thawne landed on the ground, blood dripping out from the bullet hole in his forehead. Brains blown on the wall behind him. The speed of the Reverse Flash meant nothing as the man was too entertained mentally torturing the fugitive known as The Butcher. He dropped the gun and reached out to Ryan, getting on his knees. 

“Sorry about that. Grown up stuff can get bloody messy. You all right then?” Ryan nodded to the man that he never met. Becca got on her knees and asked the same question, assuring her that he was fine.

“T-thank you. W-who are you?” He asked. Billy looked at him, not sure what to say. But Becca spoke for him. 

“Ryan, this is Billy. He’s my husband.” Becca smiled and grabbed the hand of the man she once feared would look for an excuse to get rid of her son. “Thank you. And I’m so sorry- “

“You had every right.” Billy said. “I’m an ass. Sorry kid.” He looked at Ryan briefly before going on. “It’s been years since I thought about looking out for others. Even my boys, I kinda left them holding themselves more than a few times. I want to…but I need help.” Becca smiled and laughed, nodding. Ryan even seemed to be a more little at ease. Not quite up to date on what was going on, but feeling like everything might actually be all right.

But then the laughter. The absence of coughing. Billy and his family looked at the Supe kneeling down and over. His body stopped shivering, the last of the gas now gone. The Joker laughed, how all the effort and planning and working behind the shadows will end with them being blown to bits, the joke being god damn hilarious to him. But it wasn’t funny to anyone else in the room. Homelander slowly raised his eyes towards the Butchers, eyes glowing brighter and more menacing than they have ever been. Standing straight up, Billy glared back, showing no fear while Homelander showed no mercy. Their chance, their seemingly one and only chance, slipped right through his fingers. 

But then…


End file.
